Beruang dan Lebah
by Cooliceprincess
Summary: "Dasar Kucing." "Tapi Taicho suka kucing, kan?" "Kalau begitu kuganti kau menjadi beruang. Beruang bodoh yang tersengat lebah saat berusaha mencuri madu." "Kau bilang aku beruang bodoh yang tersengat. Sejujurnya, aku tidak keberatan disengat kalau lebahnya itu kau."


Untuk membiasakan diri dengan pemandangan ini memang sulit. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Soi Fon saat memandang bangku tiga terbarunya, Ggio Vega. Entah kenapa, semua arrancar yang muncul di Soul Society tidak sepenuhnya menjadi shinigami. Mereka lebih mirip Vizard. Menurut teori Urahara, mereka yang sudah melampaui batas hollow-shinigami, atau shinigami-hollow, tidak akan pernah kembali seperti semula. Kemungkinan yang bisa memulihkan jiwa mereka hanya siklus reinkarnasi.

Soi Fon masih sulit menganggap anggota barunya sebagai kawan dan bukan lawan. Jujur saja, saat pertama melihat wajah Ggio di tengah kerumunan para anggota baru, Soi Fon nyaris menyerangnya. Kini, melihat seringai Ggio ketika sedang mengejek Oomaeda, Soi Fon merasa tersindir. Seakan usahanya membunuh Ggio Vega tidaklah cukup untuk menyingkirkan pria cerewet itu dari hidupnya. Tidak, si mantan arrancar harus mengganggunya kembali dengan identitas barunya: teman, bawahan, sekaligus orang yang lebih bisa diandalkan dari wakil kaptennya yang malas.

Soi Fon enggan sekali mengandalkan Ggio, tapi apa boleh buat, dia memang terbukti lebih bertanggung jawab dan efisien saat melaksanakan tugasnya. Soi Fon menemukan, bahwa begitu Ggio menghormati seseorang sebagai pemimpin, ia menjadi pengikut yang sangat setia. Hampir seperti anjing (ironisnya, Ggio adalah arrancar yang melambangkan harimau, bangsa kucing). Mungkin itulah sebabnya Ggio sangat setia (bahkan memuja) Barragan sang Segunda Espada. Tapi, kini ingatannya akan kehidupan arrancarnya hilang, dan ia membangun kehidupan baru sebagai shinigami.

Dengan pasrah, sang Nibantai Taicho menerima nasibnya yang harus 'mengurus' Ggio Vega. Tetapi, kalau mau terus terang, Ggio punya wajah mirip kucing yang sangat menggemaskan. Sialnya Soi Fon suka sekali kucing. Lebih lagi, mata Ggio yang keemasan persis dengan Yoruichi-sama yang begitu disanjung Soi Fon. Sang kapten divisi dua benci mengakuinya, tapi dia sudah mulai melunak pada bangku tiganya itu. Apalagi Ggio menunjukkan karakter humoris, santai, dan kadang polos yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka Soi Fon dimiliki oleh pemuda itu.

"_Na_, Soi Fon-taicho..." ujar pemuda yang dipikirkannya tersebut. Mata Ggio berkilau jenaka. "Kamu sepertinya memperhatikan aku banget sih?"

"Hah?" Tanya Soi Fon dingin. "Kamu kege-eran." Tidak juga sih. Soi Fon memang memperhatikannya.

"Masa?" Tanyanya pura-pura polos.

"Ego-mu terlalu besar. Dasar kucing," gerutu Soi Fon.

"Tapi Taicho suka kucing, kan?" ceplos Ggio. Ah, fakta tak terhindarkan.

"Kalau begitu kuganti kau menjadi beruang. Beruang bodoh yang tersengat lebah saat berusaha mencuri madu," jawab Soi Fon. Benar, Ggio mati karena ia menantang Soi Fon tanpa bisa merasakan perbedaan kekuatan mereka. Ggio mati karena merendahkan Soi Fon.

Ggio terkikik geli dalam hati, tetapi ia jaim dan memasang tampang agak tersinggung. Soi Fon tidak menyangkal rasa sukanya pada kucing. "Kok beruang sih? Dari semua hewan yang bisa kamu pikirin beruang doang? Aku kan keren. Kenapa tidak harimau saja?"

Nyatanya perumpamaan beruang yang tersengat lebah itulah yang paling sesuai, pikir Soi Fon. Selain itu, harimau juga bangsa kucing, jadi termasuk dalam daftar hewan kesukaan Soi Fon. Untuk sesaat, Soi Fon menganggap wajah Ggio yang biasanya didominasi ekspresi antara nakal dan polos, berubah raut mukanya menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu sebagai arrancar, dengan wajah angkuh dan sok. Soi Fon lebih suka versi Ggio yang sekarang.

"Dasar sombong."

"Terserah, deh," Ggio mengalah dan menguap lebar. Dia kelihatan persis kucing. Soi Fon sampai gemas dibuatnya.

Ggio Vega menatap kaptennya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Soi Fon bertingkah dingin, tapi sifat feminimnya masih terlihat jelas. Apa lagi saat si Yoruichi itu berkunjung. Pipi Soi Fon akan langsung merona dan dia akan tersenyum manis sekali. Hal yang sama terjadi ketika Soi Fon melihat apapun yang menyerupai kucing (khususnya kucing hitam). Ggio ingin sekali Soi Fon merona karena dia, bukan Yoruichi. Lebih bagus lagi kalau sang kapten tersenyum manis padanya. Sekali saja tidak masalah.

"Soi," Panggilnya dengan nada agak sok akrab. Padahal dibalik sikap percaya dirinya, Ggio menjitak diri dalam hati. Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Dia memanggil karena ingin memanggil saja. Tapi Soi Fon pasti akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani bilang begitu. Ayo cepat, otak, pikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan!

"Apa?" sahut sang _Nibantai Taicho_ ketus.

"Kau bilang aku beruang yang tersengat lebah. Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan disengat kalau lebahnya itu kau," gombal. Pakai banget. Lagi-lagi Ggio menjitak diri dan mengutuki mulutnya. Sekarang Soi Fon akan membunuhnya.

Tapi pemuda itu tak kuasa menahan cengiran ketika alih-alih marah, wajah Soi Fon berubah merah padam. Eh, paling tidak satu keinginannya sudah terkabul.


End file.
